


[Podfic] A Pair of Mages

by minnapods (minnabird)



Series: Podfics of my fics [1]
Category: Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Developing Friendships, Gen, Magic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-20 15:10:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19994254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minnabird/pseuds/minnapods
Summary: Two mages meet, far from their homes. Thom's been on his own for too long, and Numair is too intriguing to ignore. He can't help poking his nose in.





	[Podfic] A Pair of Mages

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Pair of Mages](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10524024) by [minnabird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minnabird/pseuds/minnabird). 



cover art by minnabird

### Download

[MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/plptu67y18b1jh7/a_pair_of_mages_edited.mp3/file) | 00:12:07 | 9.59 MB  
---|---|---  
[M4A](http://www.mediafire.com/file/24252q6hh8odiwp/a_pair_of_mages_edited.m4a/file) | 00:12:07 | 9.88 MB


End file.
